Trapped
by Meggie2
Summary: Little Pippin is trapped, in more ways than one. Will his Merry be able to save him this time?
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey guys! This is my new story. It's a little Pippin story so I hope that you like it! Also THANKS for the great reviews on my other stories! 

Disclaimer: I don't know or own any of these characters.

Pippin is 10 and Merry is 19. 

_____________________________________________________________

"Maybe I don't wanna be Thain someday, maybe I wanna be normal like everyone else!" Pippin yelled at his mother and father. "Son, you have no choice. This is what you have to be when you grow up," Paladin said to his son. 

"Well, I don't think that its fair that I don't get a choice-- maybe right now all I wanna do is be a kid!" he shouted, turning away from his mother and father, for no future Thain was supposed to show tears and if his father saw him crying he would forever be shamed. He started towards the door; he needed to go somewhere just anywhere but here.

"Now where do you think you are going?" His father went after him to bring him back into the sitting room, "I was not done talking to you." He grabbed Pippin's arm and turned him back around to face him. 

When Paladin forced him back around Pippin looked straight into his father's eyes and anger flared up in them, "Well, I'm done talking to you," Pippin said in a low voice. He wrenched his arm free and ran out the door into the darkening night. 

____________________________________________________________

Merry and Frodo were walking along the road to Tookland. They had just come back from the market to get some food for Eglantine Took for, they were staying with the Tooks that week and she had asked them if they would go to the market for them. 

Merry thought that something wasn't right; before they had left for the market, they saw Paladin go to Pippin's room and he had heard him say, "Son, your Mother and I need to talk to you" 

"Paladin is just too hard on the boy sometimes," Frodo shook his head sadly. "After all he is just 10." 

Merry agreed-- Paladin was known for making sure everything was perfect, and he wanted his son to be no less.

"Pippin shouldn't have to go through that, he's told me that he thought his father didn't love him and just wanted everything his way," Merry said, looking at Frodo, "And when I heard him say that, I just wanted to go and yell at Paladin but I knew it wasn't my place; now, however, I think I may have to step in." 

"Just don't go getting Pippin and yourself into more trouble; I don't think Pippin could handle that," Frodo said, becoming silent as they reached the Took door. 

They walked into the house and immediately they could tell something was indeed wrong. As they walked into the sitting room, Paladin was sitting on the chair silently. He turned his head towards them as they entered the room, "Is Pippin with you?" 

"No wasn't he here when we left?" Merry said getting a sinking feeling in his heart. 

"No, not anymore, he got angry at something I said and ran out of the house," Paladin said, looking slightly angry.

"So why didn't you go after him?" Merry said, starting to get angry at his uncle's lack of concern. 

"Well, I figured he just needed to cool down and that he would have been back by now." Paladin rose from the chair. 

"Somebody needs to go out there and look for him!" Merry yelled, "He could be lost or worse, hurt, if he hasn't come back by now!" 

"Well then you go look for him yourself if you are so worried! If the Fool of a Took can't even get back here then he had it coming!" Paladin yelled back at him. 

Merry looked at his uncle in disgust and was about to give him a piece of his mind but Frodo broke into the conversation. "Come on Merry, let's go look for Pippin. Let's let him cool down some." Frodo pushed Merry towards the door.

___________________________________________________________

Once they were out the door Merry screamed in anger, "I just wanna punch him, he has no idea how much his ordering and demands are tearing up Pippin!" 

"Now Merry, let's not think about that right now. We need to find Pippin, then we will talk about it later," Frodo said. They walked into the woods betting that would be the first place Pippin would go to. 

___________________________________________________________

Pippin ran out of the house as fast as his little legs could carry him, and his tears blinding him as he ran through the forest. 

He tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground, and when he landed he stayed there and cried gut-wrenching sobs that shook the tiny body. He didn't want to have to go back home-- his father wanted so much out of him and something's he couldn't even understand yet. 

After several minutes the crying turned into hiccups, and he looked around. He was by a river in the middle of the forest and he thought that he heard thunder in the distance. 

He looked up into the sky and saw that it had become darker and the looks of a bad storm were coming up.

Pippin stood up on shaky legs and was about to turn back the way he came, but something colorful in the water caught his eye. There in the middle of the river was a shiny toy boat. It was painted a bright blue color, and he thought that some hobbit child must have lost it somewhere up the river. 

He decided to wade out there and try and get the boat. At first he slowly waded into the middle making sure he had his footing. As soon as he reached the boat that was floating by a big rock, he took it in his hands for a couple of minutes he was in awe of the boat. It surely showed that it was carefully carved, and must have taken a while to make. There was no use in letting this beautiful boat go to waste, so he thought he would take it with him and would ask Merry to go with him to help find the owner of the boat. 

Pippin felt the first rain drops of the storm, and decided it was time to go. As he was turning, something tightened around his foot and bit into the skin around his ankle. He had somehow got his foot caught in a piece of wire fence. He tired to use his hands to get the fence from around his foot, but ended up getting his hands cut by the sharp metal and rust and it just made the fence wrap tighter around his foot. He tried to pull the whole pieced of wire up but, something was holding it down. Fear crept into his chest. The storm was staring to get worse, and as the wind was picking up, it brought a great chill. 

With all of his might the ten-year-old Pippin tried once again to get the fence from around his ankle, but it was no use. He was stuck. 

Tears welled up in his eyes; he might die if he couldn't get free. Suddenly the rain started pouring and his whole body became soaked. The wind was louder and colder. His body was shivering from being in the water, and he knew he had to do something. 

He started yelling at the top of his lungs hoping that maybe-- just maybe-- someone would be passing by and hear him, thought with the wind, his small voice was lost in the storm. 


	2. chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the nice reviews, they keep me writing.  I'm sorry for the time between updates, it's been a very busy week. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Frodo and Merry had been running, but heard no more yells; they were beginning to think that they made up the sound up in their minds.**

**"I can't hear it anymore" Frodo stopped to catch his breath. **

**"I know, but we have to keep looking for Pippin!" Merry yelled, but got no answer. "Pippin!"**

**This time he heard a shout back, and Merry about jumped five feet in the air with joy. "Pippin! Keep talking, and we'll come and get you!"**

**"Help, Merry!**** I'm stuck in the water, and I can't get out!" Pippin shouted.**

**"Don't worry, we're going to you!" Merry tried to keep his cousin calm. **

**He and Frodo ran through a clearing, and there in the middle they saw Pippin clinging to the rock, and looking like a drowned rat. The water was rising, and was now up to his waist.**

**"Help, Merry."**** Pippin looked at Merry pitifully. **

**"Don't worry Pip, we're coming to get you now," Merry stepped into the freezing water, and Frodo got in besides him. They walked over to Pippin. **

**"Now then, what's wrong?" Merry asked. **

**"My ankle is caught around a wire, and I can't get it off. It hurts, Merry, it's cutting into my skin." Pippin's teeth chattered, and Merry could tell that there were hints of blue around his lips. **

**"Frodo, can you try and get that from around his leg?" Merry asked, holding on to Pippin to try and comfort him. **

**Frodo nodded and bent down to try and find the wire, but the darkness of the night was making this a hard task. Frodo found the wire and tried to untangle it but he was unable to get it, and the more he tried the more it was hurting Pippin. He felt guilty for the tears that were in the boy's eyes but he knew that if they were going to get it off, it might hurt. **

**"I can't get it," Frodo huffed, and stood back up trying to warm his hands. "It does just not want to budge, and the rust is not helping any."**

**"Here, hold onto Pip for a minute, and let me try." Merry let go of Pippin, and tried to get the wire loose to see where the end of it was but it seemed to be stuck under something that he couldn't lift. "I can't get it, either." Merry looked at Pippin, and could see the fear in his eyes. They were going to have to do something, and quick, for the water was still rising, if they didn't, Pippin would be drowned. **

**"Do you think you could run back home and get somebody out here, and tell them to bring something to cut the wire and to bring blankets?" Merry asked Frodo. "I'll stay here with Pippin and make sure nothing will happen."**

**"All right, but just be careful." Frodo waded up to the bank and Merry saw him disappear into the dark forest. He turned back to Pippin.**

**"Merry, I'm scared. I don't wanna die." Pippin's eyes were filling up with tears again.**

**"Shh," Merry soothed, "don't say such things; everything is going to be all right." **

**"It's very cold," Pippin shivered, "I can't feel my legs or hands anymore."**

**"Let me see your hands." Merry took Pippin's hands and rubbed them trying to bring warmth back into them, "Is that better?" Pippin nodded and lay his head on Merry's shoulder. **

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter. I ask you to please review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for the lack of updates, everything has just been so busy and I really have just been too tired to type up anything.  But the next chapter is here and I hope that you like it and I ask you to please review!  Also I want to thank Janet for beta for me. Enjoy the story!**

**It had been well over an hour, and Merry was becoming more worried by the minute.**

**Pippin was starting to doze off, which wasn't a good thing, but the temperature of the water was making him so cold, that it was wanting to make his body shut down and rest-- but it might be a rest from which he might never awake. The water had now risen to the middle of Pippin's chest, and his lips had turned blue and his face gone pale. **

**Pippin started to nod off again. "No Pippin you can't go to sleep," Merry said, slightly shaking Pippin. **

**"But I'm so tired, Merry." Pippin looked at him with great big sad eyes.**

**"I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake right now. When you get home, then you can sleep all you want."**

**"All right, Mer, I'll try," was Pippin's weak reply.**

**Just then, Merry saw Frodo, Sam, and the Gaffer come through the clearing.**

**"Pippin," he said softly, "They're here and we're going to get you free now."**

**"Mmm, " said Pippin, now not fully aware of everything around him. He was so cold now, and just wanted to sleep forever. **

**By that time, Sam, Frodo, and the Gaffer had made it over to them. "How is little Pippin holding up?" Sam asked, going to Pippin and pushing the wet curls from his forehead. **

**"He's getting worse, and the river is getting higher; we have to hurry," Merry said pleadingly.**

**"We have to try and cut through they wire; it might take a little while, but it should work," the Gaffer said, as he held up a tool and set right to work, finding the wire and trying to saw through it. Frodo was nearby holding up a lamp so it would help his work better. **

**"We have to keep his head above the water," Sam said. **

**Merry nodded and held Pippin up as much as he could out of the water, which had risen up to Pippin's neck. **

**"I think he is starting to get hypothermia," Sam said, looking worried. **

**"Did you bring the blankets?" Merry asked. **

**"Yes, and they are hidden to keep from getting wet -- but they'll be ready when we get him out of the water."**

**"Sam! Come here!" The Gaffer yelled, and Sam hurriedly went to help his father. **

**"Pippin!"**** Merry called, lightly slapping his face, then a little harder, "Pippin! You have to stay awake!" Merry tugged Pippin up a little more for water was getting in his mouth.**

**"But I wanna sleep," Pippin said, and slipped further. **

**"No! I made you a promise and you're not going to do this!" Merry shouted, making Pippin look into his eyes. "you hear me?"**

**"I'm sorry, Merry, I'm trying, it's just getting too hard." Pippin gave one last look to Merry before his body and mind shut down on him and he lost consciousness.**

**"Pippin!"**** Merry yelled, but no answer came to his ears. **

**"Have you almost got it? He's not awake anymore." The water started coming faster. **

**"Yes, only a little more," Frodo said. **

**Pippin's head was now almost covered, and Merry tried to lift him up -- but the wire wasn't giving much leverage. **

**"Hurry!"**** Merry shouted, when he realized that Pippin was beginning to choke on the water**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the next chapter, finally.  I'm sorry about making you all wait such a long time but now that it's summer it should be a lot better.  I hope that you enjoy.  Also for the sake of this story, lets say that Tookland is close to Hobbiton . **

****

**_"Hurry!"_****_ Merry shouted when he could feel Pippin start choking on water._**

**______________________________________________________________**

**It was about a minute later when he heard Sam say, "There we got it!" They lifted Pippin out of that water as fast as they could and sat him by the riverside. **

**"He's not breathing!" Merry yelled thinking that he had failed his friend.**

**"Here, let me see," Sam said, and lifted Pippin up and began to smack his back to get him to cough up the water.  Merry briefly thought there was going to be quite a bruise on Pippin's back. **

**After a couple of minutes the tense silence was broken by Pippin, who coughed up all the water he had swallowed. He looked around until he found Merry's eyes, and smiled up at him before once again slipping back into the darkness. **

**Merry cried tears of happiness and slung his arms around Sam. "Thank you Sam! You just saved Pippin." **

**Sam smiled back at him and said, "It was nothing, Mr. Merry, and any one of you would have done it too." **

**Merry took one of the blankets that had been set before him and wrapped Pippin tightly in it. He lifted him up and started back toward Bag End. **

**Pippin was small for his age and had always been like that, so it was nothing for Merry to carry him back. Merry held on to him tightly, and after walking for awhile he saw Bag End and saw that the lights were on. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that everything was going to be all right. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**As Merry and the rest walked up the steps, they saw Bilbo open the door and rush out, "Hurry!" Bilbo pushed them. "I have a bath waiting for him, to warm him up and then we have to make sure that he won't get very sick."**

**Merry walked into the hobbit hole and saw Pippin's parents get up and start to come toward Pippin and him. **

**"Don't," Merry said. He handed Pippin to Bilbo, telling him to take him to the bath. Bilbo must have seen the look on Merry's face because he nodded and walked into the bathroom. **

**Sam's father had gone home but said he would check in soon, but Sam stayed behind, "Frodo and I will get Pippin's room ready," Sam said, and gently pushed Frodo out of the room. **

**Merry waited until everyone was out of the room, and he glared at Paladin and Eglantine. "I don't see how you can show yourselves," Merry said, "with all you have said." **

**"Listen, we..." Paladin started. **

**"No, you listen. You have been pushing and pushing Pippin way too much and you want him to be perfect, but guess what-- he's just like a regular person. And he is still just a little child, he wants to laugh and play like all the other little children. Sure giving him lessons, that's fine, but not so much that it just wears him down and makes him think that you don't love him anymore." Merry angrily stood in front of Pippin's parents. **

**"He thinks that we don't love him?" Eglantine whispered in shock. **

**"Yes, he's mentioned it a couple of times, but always made me promise that I wouldn't tell,  I am just fed up with the way you treat him, so until you learn how to treat your son better, you are not allowed to see him," Merry said, and turned on his heel and walked down the hall to help Bilbo. **


End file.
